


My Fallen Angel

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based on Episode 6 of Master Key, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, OngNiel is science, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Spoiler alert in case you haven't watched it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Daniel, innocent, lovable, fluffy Daniel...can't believe that Seongwoo just did #that.





	My Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> After over three months, I have returned. My last semester at uni is kicking my ass, and that is putting it lightly. Excuses aside: This is based on Episode 6 of Master Key. I highly recommend you all watch that and then come back here to read this - not only because of spoilers, but everything will make a lot more sense. I hope you enjoy this Ongniel fluff.  
> \--  
> I'm also sleepy, so bear with any typos I might have. I'll go back and fix them later.  
> \--  
> Cross-posted on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1303494/my-fallen-angel-ongniel  
> \--  
> You guys gave me 100 kudos so fast! Thank you so much! ^^

 

Daniel leaned against his podium and exhaled sharply. Filming had just ended and the camera and set crews were scrambling about, wrapping up wires and busily removing microphones from the cast. Seongwoo was busy saying goodbye to the older cast members up on stage, his hands tightly holding onto the tray of keys and doing his best to bow politely without dropping anything.

 

And, as Daniel noticed, all without wiping that damn smirk off of his devilishly handsome face. (Get it? _Devil_ -ishly?)

 

After saying goodbye to Jonghyun (all while anticipating Episode 8 where they’ll unite once again) and the other cast members, Daniel and Seongwoo quickly gathered their things and headed to their van where their manager was waiting. It was late, and not wanting to bother the makeup crew, they decided to remove their makeup once they arrived back at the dorms.

 

“Have fun?” Their manager asked, doing his best to stay chipper despite the late hour.

 

“The _most_ fun,” Seongwoo replied, his wicked grin still spread across his face. Daniel hummed a quiet response and sent a tired smile before diving into the van.

 

As they drove back to their dorm in Seoul, Seongwoo chattered away to their manager about the filming and how he had tricked everyone (“Including Daniel!”)  into practically giving him thirty keys made of real gold (“Not really sure what we’re going to do with them, hyung,” Seongwoo mumbled). Daniel opted to stare out his window, keeping one earbud in his ear at all times. He decided to catch up with the new releases; currently he was playing Red Velvet’s latest comeback.

 

_A fox who wants to have fun, that’s me_ , Red Velvet’s lyrics pierced through his left ear. Daniel chuckled lowly. This song was definitely fitting for a certain someone.

 

He looked to his right where Seongwoo sat, texting away (probably to Jisung that they were on their way home). The tray of keys sat across his lap, haphazardly balanced on his thighs. The lights along the highway flickered across the keys, sending bright gleams straight into Daniel’s eyes.

 

Now maybe it was because Daniel was tired from a long day with a long schedule, but the gleam from the keys were almost offensive in how they mocked him for losing so badly.

 

_I can’t believe I fell for it…_

 

Daniel huffed a bit too loudly, which caught the attention of the other two occupants in the van.

 

“You alright, Daniel?” His manager looked up into the front mirror, trying to catch Daniel’s gaze.

 

Daniel cleared his throat. “Yeah, fine,” he replied tersely, and proceeded to look out the window once more.

 

The slight tension opened another window for Seongwoo to continue blabbering to their manager – who, to be frank, Daniel wasn’t sure if he was even listening anymore – about his amazing acting skills and how it was _such a shame_ that he probably wouldn’t be able to be the Devil again for future episodes.

 

Seongwoo’s never-ending chatter sent waves of frustration and irritation over the younger man. Not at Seongwoo – after all, it _was_ only a game – but at himself for being such a fool.

 

_Earlier:_

  

> Daniel’s team was on their third and final Key Guide. This was the hint that would help them determine who had the two Master Keys.
> 
> The envelope was opened, and there written in the card:
> 
>  _"Lee Sangmin has the master key."_  
>  _"Ong Seongwoo has the master key."_
> 
> To Daniel's side, Heechul stood up and clapped. "Alright, this game is over!" he exclaimed. Everyone on Daniel's team burst in applause. Across the room, Seongwoo jumped gleefully, ecstatic that he had been proven right after everyone else had so painfully doubted him.
> 
> From the start, Sangmin had been claiming that he was the angel, and no one believed him. When Daniel used his first Key Guide to check, his suspicions were proven: Sangmin had one of the two master keys: it was just a matter of figuring out which one. When he confided in the rest of his teammates, Jinyoung had then convinced him that Sangmin must be the Devil, and everyone agreed. Sangmin had to be the Devil. Those who talk the most are the ones to be wary of. And everyone was wary of Sangmin.
> 
> Which was why it was so odd that no one seemed to believe Seongwoo when he begged the others to believe that he was the Angel. That is, until now. The proof was there. If both Sangmin and Seongwoo had the Master Keys, and Sangmin was the Devil, then Seongwoo had to be the Angel. Logically, it all made sense.
> 
> Daniel lowkey felt bad — he and Jonghyun were some of the stronger naysayers, teasing Seongwoo for putting up a seemingly pointless act. Meanwhile, Seongwoo had felt hopeless as none of the other players were willing to give him a chance.
> 
> But now, the proof was as clear as day.
> 
> Seongwoo was the Angel.
> 
> Daniel's team was full of bright smiles and affectionate gestures. They had figured out who the Angel and Devil were, and all that was left to do was vote. They had won, and victory tasted so, _so_ sweet.
> 
> Daniel, the bright ball of sunshine he was, went over to Jinyoung, who had his arms crossed. "I think Seongwoo is the Angel for sure," Jinyoung mumbled. "Sangmin-hyung is the Devil. And look," Daniel turned his head to where Seongwoo was _still_ jumping for joy. He was elated, and seeing the other so happy made Daniel feel all warm inside. He still felt bad for doubting Seongwoo, but he would make it up by voting for him and ultimately sharing the prize money.
> 
> "Seongwoo is acting like an angel," Jinyoung smiled. "I am certain about it."
> 
> Next to Seongwoo, Jackson and Sangmin were conversing seriously. Daniel frowned. It looked like Sangmin was utterly adamant that he was the Angel, not Seongwoo, and he was trying to convince Jackson as such.
> 
> Daniel quickly scanned Jackson's demeanor. Was Jackson going to fall for Sangmin's words again?
> 
> Next to the pair, Seongwoo still kept on a bright grin, his arms raised high in excitement.
> 
> Daniel couldn't stop smiling. Truly, the real winner was Seongwoo. Seongwoo, the underdog who seemed to finally prove to everyone that he wasn't bluffing. Not like in the last episode when he thought he could count to 100 seconds while different songs were playing and pathetically lost count in the middle. Seongwoo was going to reign on top this time.
> 
> Daniel caught sight of Jackson hugging tightly to Sangmin. _The poor guy_ , he thought. _He's going to fall for Sangmin-hyung’s lies again._ Even if it was futile, Sangmin was trying with every last bit of energy to convince whoever he could that he was the Angel and not Seongwoo. Daniel chuckled. _They'll see._
> 
> "I trust all of you," Sangmin said, gesturing to Daniel's team. "You did well. You have all the hints now. This is the last chance!"
> 
> As everyone walked to the final set, Daniel breathed in the crisp autumn air. Glancing behind him, he saw Seongwoo happily chatting with Jonghyun. His smile was infectious, and there seemed to be no end to his euphoria.
> 
> "I was so happy when everyone clapped. Really, I was so happy!" Jonghyun also grinned, happy that the psychological strain that this game had given was finally over. Daniel kept a small smile – Seongwoo was just too damn cute.
> 
> "Just know!" Daniel turned to see Sangmin and Jackson off to the side. "You are all being fooled by the Demon! Seongwoo is 100% the Demon! I am the angel! You're being fooled, please be clever!"
> 
> From beside him, Jonghyun cutely muttered, "I won't be fooled."
> 
> Sangmin continued to preach, "I am the Angel! You all are getting fooled by him! Please be clever!"
> 
>  _He's trying so hard,_ Daniel had thought. Honestly, it was admirable. Everyone knew that persistence goes a long way, but this was becoming borderline try-hard. Not that Daniel would ever say that out loud.
> 
> As Sangmin continued to shout from afar, Daniel laughed at his final, futile attempts and stepped into the Room of Fate.

_Present:_

 

“Honestly, hyung, it was Jinyoung-sunbaenim who helped me win,” Seongwoo continued, “I didn’t even expect that to happen, but it was a happy accident.”

 

_I bet Jinyoung feels super played now._ Daniel thought, almost sympathetic because this was the second week that the GOT7 member had been tricked by someone who wasn’t the Angel. Only this time, Seongwoo wasn’t just a neutral player like Chanyeol.

 

Daniel turned to Seongwoo, who was inspecting one of the keys from the tray. Seongwoo still couldn’t believe they were _actual_ gold, and to be honest, Daniel didn’t either. In any case, they were awfully pretty to look at.

 

Daniel sent a glare to his fellow member, unbeknownst to the other.

 

_Sangmin-hyung was right. You_ did _play well._

 

_Earlier:_

  

> The cast gathered around the stage in the Room of Fate at their assigned spots.
> 
> "My team members wearing white had the Angel on their side," Sangmin started. "But you never found out his identity and for that, you are all fools. To those of you wearing black!" His voice increased with frustration. "You won three games and won three chances, but the fact that you couldn't find the Angel's identity also makes you fools."
> 
> Daniel almost shuddered. Obviously this was all for the sake of the show, but Sangmin's words were blunt and laced with accusation. _Even if it is misplaced,_ Daniel thought, fighting back another smile. Sangmin was a good entertainer; he knew how to dive into a role and stick with it until the very end.
> 
> Hyunmoo nodded. "Alright, I'll prove to you that we're _not_ fools," he smartly snapped back, earning laughter from the pretty actress Wonhee.
> 
> "Seongwoo-yah!" Jonghyun glanced warily. "If you're lying..." he primed his threat.
> 
> Seongwoo quickly waved away any lingering doubt, "No, there's no way I am! Trust me, it's impossible that I would be lying."
> 
>  
> 
> Sangmin huffed. "This is frustrating."
> 
> "You're the biggest frustration!" Heechul sassed back. Daniel stifled a laugh, seeing how Sangmin was finally showing the signs of giving up.
> 
> "Alright, let's begin the voting," Hyunmoo announced. "Write down the name of the person you think is the Angel."
> 
> The entire cast scribbled their ballots. There were only two choices, and seeing as there was hardly any doubt, everyone finished quickly, probably the quickest election on this show to date.
> 
> "I'll trust the person I voted for," Jinyoung said.
> 
> "I've already trusted this person," Daniel added, feeling a surge of warmth pierce through his body and into his chest. There were too many emotions embedded in that phrase alone that probably would get lost in broadcast, but it didn't matter. Daniel meant every word, and he hoped Seongwoo knew. "I have all the evidence," he added with a toothy smile.
> 
> Soon all the votes had been cast. Daniel had never felt as confident in his vote as he did then. Not to mention, his winning of the Watcher's Vote gave his vote the weight of two votes — an extra boost for Seongwoo, even if it was unneeded. It was only a matter of minutes before the winner was announced.
> 
> "Ong Seongwoo." Sangmin directed his attention at his fellow Master Key holder. "You...you succeeded."
> 
> Daniel grinned. _Of course he did, Mr. Devil._
> 
> "We all succeeded," Seongwoo countered, fitting for an Angel. "Everyone who voted for me succeeded!"
> 
> Jonghyun clapped, and everyone was in high spirits. Seongwoo had won. The prize would be shared and everyone who voted would get a piece of it. Seongwoo was right: everyone had succeeded indeed.
> 
> "I trust you," Jonghyun added.
> 
> "Sangmin-hyung," Jackson called out. Daniel noticed how Jackson's eyes were filled with worry, and Sangmin looked, for lack of a better word, defeated. His lower lip folded over his upper, and Sangmin nodded with a heavy heart. He had lost. The Devil had lost.
> 
> "Good job today, everyone." Hyunmoo announced. "Let's reveal the prize box."
> 
> Bursts of smoke blasted around the room, startling the newer cast members as the treasure chest rose into view on the stage in front of them. "When the person's key is inserted and the light turns blue, that key is the Master Key. If the key is the Devil's, the light will turn red. If it belongs to the Angel, the light will turn green."
> 
> Daniel's mind replayed last week's episode when he was the Angel and how some of the cast had briefly suspected he was the Devil in disguise. He snickered. That was a fun episode. (“But really,” Seongwoo had said. “I could never imagine you as the Devil!”)
> 
> And now, like clockwork (all those Ongniel fans must be happy, Daniel thought, secretly enjoying the idea), Seongwoo was the Angel this week.
> 
> "Please reveal the player with the most votes!" Hyunmoo announced. "The light will show us."
> 
> The room suddenly grew dim with flecks of dark purple light scattered among the shadows. Suddently, a single spotlight shone on Seongwoo's figure.
> 
> As expected. Seongwoo looked down, a smile adorning his face.
> 
> "Ong Seongwoo," Hyunmoo said.
> 
> "Of course it was him!" Jonghyun exclaimed. Cheers erupted around the room. _Of course_ , Daniel thought. _We all know his identity. At this point, it’s all just for show._
> 
> "You're all idiots!" Sangmin insisted. "For what reason did you vote for him? What evidence do you have!?"
> 
> "Oh gosh, he's talking so much!" Heechul snapped.
> 
> Hyunmoo countered Sangmin's accusations. "What's wrong with him? In any case, let's see if Sangmin is right to be upset." Daniel caught a flicker of annoyance in Hyunmoo's voice, almost as if Hyunmoo was barely trying to give Sangmin the benefit of the doubt. "The most voted player: Seongwoo. Please go up onto the stage."
> 
> Seongwoo stepped up on stage, key in hand. Jonghyun shuffled closer to Daniel, mumbling, "Look at his face. He keeps smiling..."
> 
> Across the room, Jinyoung was muttering something along the same lines to Yeonhee. "He can't hide his expression, he keeps smiling like that!"
> 
> "Is this the Angel's smile?" Hyunmoo asked, his voice laced with dramatic flair. "Or is this the Devil's smile?" _All for the show_ , Daniel reminded himself, growing steadily impatient.
> 
> "It's true, it's true," Jonghyun said. "He's the Angel!"
> 
> "Let's just trust him," Daniel seconded, feeling restless with every passing second.
> 
> "Good job, Ong Seongwoo," Sangmin held out a raised thumb and congratulated the player with a solo applause. He must be acknowledging how good of an opponent Seongwoo was, Daniel realized.
> 
> "Now, Seongwoo. Insert your key into the chest," Hyunmoo instructed.
> 
> "Something feels strange," Eunhyuk said. Daniel glanced at him in question, feeling the tiniest seed of suspicion take root in his stomach. But... _no, it can't be. He’s just playing it up!_
> 
> "If the light turns blue, he has the Master Key," Hyunmoo said.
> 
> "This is frustrating," Jonghyun said, echoing Sangmin's earlier thoughts.
> 
> Seongwoo successfully inserted his key into the chest. As everyone knew would happen, the light turned blue, confirming that his key was a Master Key.
> 
> But now was the moment of truth.
> 
> "Now will it be green or red?" Heechul asked, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.
> 
> Hyunmoo announced again, "If it turns red, he is the Devil. If it is green, he is the Angel!"
> 
> Daniel cast his gaze up onto the stage from which Seongwoo stood behind the chest. Seongwoo placed both hands against the lid of the chest, hunching over with his head hung low.
> 
> Hyunmoo raised from where he stood, "Hey, what are you doing? You're making me nervous!" he demanded.
> 
> Seongwoo raised his head and smiled into the camera. Daniel's eyes widened. Was he imagining it or did Seongwoo look...different? _Wait... No, it can't be!_ Daniel gripped the edges of his podium tightly, a nervous smile spread across his face.
> 
> "He's just enjoying this!" Jonghyun said.
> 
> "Did you really act for this long?"  
>  "No, please, I trust you!"  
>  "I'm putting my faith in you today."
> 
> Daniel saw how the other contestants looked up to Seongwoo, their hands clasped in prayer that Seongwoo was indeed the Angel, that they would have a share of the prize, and that they had cast their votes correctly. They had believed, no, they _knew_ they had placed their trust in the right player.
> 
> "Alright, let us see," Hyunmoo said. "When I say 1, 2, 3, please ask, _'Are you the Angel or the Devil?'_ "
> 
> To his left, Jackson shook Daniel's shoulder, "Ahh, I can't watch this!" Daniel clutched his pen tightly, his palms melding against the utensil.
> 
> "Ong Seongwoo," Hyunmoo began. He turned to the other contestants and counted. "1, 2, 3..."
> 
> **"Are you the Angel or the Devil?"**
> 
> _One Mississippi._ Daniel counted. _Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi._
> 
> A burst of smoke.
> 
> A flash of red.
> 
> Outbursts of shock.
> 
> Jackson's mouth hung open, as did Daniel's. Jonghyun and Eunhyuk were frozen in place.
> 
> The ring around the chest was red. Seongwoo was red. Seongwoo was the Devil.
> 
> **The Devil was laughing.**
> 
> "I knew it!" Hyunmoo shouted, falling to his knees.
> 
> Eunhyuk scrambled on stage, gripping Seongwoo's collar as he laughed with utter glee.
> 
> "Yah. You...you..."
> 
> Daniel could only gape, his mouth hung open like a fish. _Seongwoo was..._
> 
> "Seongwoo earned ten out of twelve votes," Hyunmoo stated.
> 
> Daniel really wanted to kick something right about now. Namely Seongwoo.
> 
> "He persuaded people one by one!"  
>  "I knew he would do this!"
> 
> "But really," Sangmin said, "We must give him an applause since he succeeded."
> 
> Thinking back, Daniel realized that Sangmin never lied. He really was the Angel, and he knew Seongwoo was the Devil once Daniel's team used their third Key Guide. He did everything he could, but failed to gain the other contestants' trust to win votes.
> 
> Daniel turned to Jinyoung, who leaned forward with his face hidden in defeat. He had been fooled again: first by Chanyeol, and now by Seongwoo. In fact, if it wasn't for Jinyoung's adamant plan to lead the cast away from Sangmin, Seongwoo might have lost. Seongwoo owed part of his victory to Jinyoung for unknowingly driving away his competition.
> 
> _He played us all… Seongwoo played me…_
> 
> Sangmin suddenly exclaimed in wonder as the prize came in: golden keys delicately laid out on a maroon cloth-covered tray.
> 
> "Wah, that's the biggest reward I’ve seen so far," Daniel muttered to Jonghyun.
> 
> "In the reward box, there are three golden keys," Hyunmoo said. "Seongwoo, since you earned ten votes, the prize will be multiplied by ten and we are giving you 30 golden keys."
> 
> Seongwoo happily received his prize, bowing to the other contestants and thanking them for a good game.
> 
> "It was fun," Daniel remarked flatly. "Good job," Jonghyun said, congratulating Seongwoo for his victory.
> 
> The contestants continued their applause, signaling the show's end. The director called cut, the cameras stopped rolling, and the staff and contestants began saying their thank-you's and their good-bye's.

_Present:_

 

After what felt like minutes – in actuality, it was probably closer to an hour – their manager drove up to the Wanna One dorm. “Alright, kids. Get some rest, we have another busy day tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, hyung.”

 

Quickly unbuckling his seatbelt, Daniel exited the van and lingered as he waited for Seongwoo. Their manager took the tray of keys from the Wanna One devil, who actually had the nerve to _pout_ as his prize was taken away.

 

“I promise I’ll keep them safe, Seongwoo-yah. I’ll even send you a text showing you where I’ve kept them.” Daniel couldn’t help an eye roll.

 

Seongwoo grinned his signature eye smile, content that his precious keys were being kept safe. “Yay, thank you, hyung!”

 

Bidding their manager good night, the Ongniel couple quickly made their way into their dorm and headed straight for their shared room with Jisung, saying a quick hello to Jinyoung who was in the kitchen.

 

Jisung was ready for bed, tucked under his blanket on the bottom bunk and doing some light reading. Upon seeing his roommates come home, his eyes lightened up and he shuffled his book to the side.

 

“Oh, you’re back! How was filming?”

 

Daniel replied with an, “Ugh.” Seongwoo flashed the eldest a cheeky smile. “Best episode so far.”

 

“Spoiler alert,” Daniel grumbled. “Seongwoo-hyung is a lying son of a bi-”

 

“Okay then!” Seongwoo interrupted by shoving his palm over Daniel’s mouth. “Time for us to go to bed,” he chuckled awkwardly. “Niel-ah, do you want to brush first or should I shower first?”

 

Daniel forcefully stuck out his tongue and made sure to transfer extra slobber onto Seongwoo’s palm. Seongwoo immediately retracted with a grimace, “Eww!”

 

Daniel, feeling all the more childish, stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door before attending to his nightly routine.

 

Back in the room, Jisung flickered his gaze from the bathroom door to Seongwoo and back.

 

“Did, uhh, did something happen during filming?” He asked cautiously, unwilling to go through unnecessary drama at almost 3:00 a.m.

 

Seongwoo chuckled. “Nothing I can’t handle, hyung. Besides,” he lowered his voice in faux suspense, even making a show of turning his head from side to side as if the other members were listening in. “Spoilers.”

 

Jisung threw an unimpressed look. “As long as you guys aren’t fighting.”

 

“Fighting?” Seongwoo scoffed. “Daniel and I never fight. He’s just a bit salty right now.”

 

Jisung sat up. “Did he lose really badly?”

 

Seongwoo snickered. “You could say that.”

 

At that moment, the door to the bathroom was thrown open and Daniel stomped his way back to his single bed, not sparing either of his roommates a glance as he shuffled his plushies and gummies against the wall. He reached for his backpack and aggressively unzipped the front pocket to pull out his makeup remover before flinging his backpack on the bed unabashed and huffing his way back to the bathroom.

 

Jisung was too impatient to deal with the juvenile tension in the room, so he stood up and made his way out. “I’m gonna go bother Sungwoon. Don’t wait for me,” he said, and shut the door, leaving the Ongniel couple alone with their privacy and with no intention of returning until morning.

 

Seongwoo plopped himself onto Daniel’s single bed, stretching his legs across the mattress. As he waited for Daniel to finish his business, he surfed through his messages. Jonghyun, the sweet angel that he was, had messaged Seongwoo saying:

 

_Good job today, Seongwoo-yah. You really fooled me and everyone else._

_I hope Daniel isn’t still shell shocked; he really trusted you haha._

_Maybe I’ll have a Master Key next time hehehe._

_Good night, and I’ll see you soon‼!_

  
   
Seongwoo chuckled. He couldn’t fathom the Nation’s Leader being the Devil, but really, if no one expected it, then that would make Jonghyun the perfect candidate. He almost hoped for that to happen. That would be an even bigger plot twist than tonight’s episode.

 

Seongwoo sent a quick reply.

 

_Hehe it was fun!_  
_And nah, Daniel is fine. I think he’s just a little bit mad at me, but he’ll come around._  
_And ooh, the sweet angelic Jonghyun being Devil? Unfathomable._  
_Good night‼‼‼‼_

 

He had received another message from Jinyoung.

 

_I hate you._  
_I officially can’t trust anyone anymore. You’ve ruined people for me._  
_By the way, Jackson won’t stop bragging about how he knew you were the Devil all along._  
_“Knew”, my ass. Only Sangmin-hyung knew, and you knew that._

 

Seongwoo laughed heartily before replying:

 

_Shouldn’t trust people so easily, hyung~_  
_By the way, thanks for helping me win!! <3_  
_Sangmin-hyung didn’t have a chance… ^^_

 

Just as he put his phone down, a bare-faced (squishy and adorable) Daniel came back, still pouting as he shoved his things into his backpack. Seeing Seongwoo spread out across his bed, he glared at the older man.

 

“Move.”

 

Seongwoo stretched out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “So mean to me.”

 

Daniel blanched. “You should _not_ be talking, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo grinned. “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

Seongwoo continued to poke at the younger, knowing that it got a rise out of him (and Seongwoo found the whole thing too adorable to stop), “Haven’t you heard the phrase, ‘Don’t hate the player, hate the game’? I was only playing the game.”

 

Seongwoo was delighted at how Daniel appeared to visibly falter as the teasing progressed. “And I didn’t break any rules,” he added. “I won because you and everyone else voted for me.”

 

Daniel huffed for the umpteenth time that day. “I still can’t believe you tricked me.” He shoved Seongwoo against the wall to make room for himself. “Even more so, I can’t believe I fell for your _lies_.”

 

Seongwoo laughed as he rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “You make it seem as if I just murdered your cat. I have to admit though, your shocked face was _hilarious_. I’m gonna be replaying that part over and over once the episode airs.”

 

Daniel jerked his shoulder, knocking Seongwoo off guard. “I’m never trusting you again.”

 

“But weren’t you the one who said you trusted me _sooo_ much? That you, and I quote, ‘had all the evidence’ to vote for me?” Daniel sent a withering glare that did nothing but make Seongwoo’s cheekiness grow like a weed.

 

Daniel let out a sound of utter frustration and shoved Seongwoo against the wall once more. _Angry puppy on the loose_ , Seongwoo thought, finding the whole thing endearing. “Sangmin-hyung was right!” he groaned, exasperated. “What evidence did we have? We just knew you had a Master Key and assumed Sangmin-hyung was the Devil because Jinyoung-hyung said so!” Daniel buried his face in his hands, getting even more annoyed that he was getting so worked up over a game show.

 

Seongwoo reached for Daniel’s hands, gently grasping his arms and prying his hands away from his face. “Niel-ah…” Daniel tried to lamely shake Seongwoo’s grip off to no avail. He was honestly too tired to put up a fight, but he was still upset.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for deceiving you, okay?” Seongwoo said, tugging on the younger’s arms a little more to reveal Daniel’s cute face that seemed to be perpetually twisted into a scowl.

 

Daniel scrunched his nose in a way that made Seongwoo feel incredibly soft. “I even felt bad for you,” he mumbled.

 

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”

 

Daniel nodded. “I felt bad when Jonghyun-hyung and I didn’t listen to you when you said you were the Angel.” His features hardened again like a switch. “And I should’ve listened to myself! Jonghyun-hyung and I should’ve just bought chicken and eaten it _WITHOUT YOU_ because Devils don’t deserve chicken!” Daniel’s voice raised at the end, and now Seongwoo could only coo because Daniel was turning into a whiny, petulant manchild. Daniel even crossed his arms for full effect.

 

Seongwoo leaned in, pressing his lips against the nape of Daniel’s neck. “My cute little Niel…” Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist, pulling him closer. Daniel squirmed, weakly trying to hold onto his frustration. “I’m sorry for making you upset.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Seongwoo almost squealed. “Now, now, how many times do I have to say it?”

 

Daniel momentarily stilled. “I don’t want an apology.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I demand compensation.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled. “Someone’s feeling greedy. All because they’re such a sore loser.”

 

If Daniel was indeed a cat, his fur would be bristling with barely-concealed anger. “I’m not a sore loser! You tricked me! You betrayed me, I _trusted_ you!”

 

“And you don’t anymore?” Seongwoo pretended to be hurt, even batting his eyes for added effect. Seeing how Daniel’s eyes widened and how he uncrossed his arms brought back a smirk on Seongwoo’s face. _I won again._

 

To his credit, Daniel snapped back to his I’m-pissed-off-at-Seongwoo mode and looked away from the Devil’s gaze. “N-no, I don’t,” Daniel mumbled.

 

Seongwoo leaned in, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s jugular vein. “Really?” Seongwoo felt Daniel twitch at his touch.

 

“Y-yeah…” Daniel let out the tiniest moan as Seongwoo’s lips trailed up his neck and across his jaw. “I-I…shouldn’t trust the Devil.”

 

“Hm.” Another kiss.

 

“Hyung….” Daniel whined, trying so, so hard to keep his composure. “You’re not helping.”

 

“Ah, but Daniel,” Seongwoo practically purred. “It’s not in my nature to help the innocent. And you,” Seongwoo repositioned himself so that he was now lying on top of Daniel, gazing deeply into Daniel’s dark brown eyes. “…are _extremely_ innocent.”

 

Daniel, now blushing at how their proximity, was finding it ever so hard – ahem – to focus on staying mad. “Isn’t it said that we, ah…!” Seongwoo shifted the tiniest bit, bringing friction to areas that really didn’t need extra attention, and raised his arms to rest his elbows on either side of Daniel’s face, “Don’t they say we shouldn’t fall to the Devil’s temptation?”

 

Seongwoo leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips, sweet and alluring. “Really? Then I suppose you’ll just be another fallen angel.” Seongwoo kissed him again, but before Daniel could press deeper, Seongwoo quickly stood up.

 

Daniel _whined_. And Seongwoo couldn’t handle how cute the other was being anymore. “Babe, I’m just brushing my teeth and taking off my make-up.”

 

Daniel sighed, impatient for the physical contact he fucking deserved after Seongwoo's betrayal. Within minutes, Seongwoo returned, and having turned off the lights, re-assumed his position from before. “Hyu- _mm!_ ” Before Daniel could say another word, Seongwoo took initiative with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

 

When they separated, Daniel was back to a blushing mess. Even with the lights off, Seongwoo could feel the intense heat radiating off of Daniel’s cheeks, which only made him more tempting. “Another fallen angel to the Devil himself,” Seongwoo whispered, dark and decadent. “My fallen angel…” He went in for another kiss, which Daniel easily complied.

 

Daniel felt like he was melting. If this was how angels fell, he wondered why Heaven wasn’t empty yet. 

 

“Hyung,” Daniel whispered, pulling away and shifting so that the couple lay side by side again.

 

“Hm?” Seongwoo wrapped his arms around the younger man once more, tugging him gently so that Daniel could lay his head on Seongwoo’s chest. 

 

“You still owe me for betraying me,” Daniel’s finger trailed up Seongwoo’s shirt, teasing the skin underneath with a ghost-like touch.

 

Seongwoo flinched at the cool contact. “Brat.” He grabbed the pesky finger and pulled the offending hand up to his lips. “What do you want? Do you want the keys?”

 

Daniel scoffed. “You can keep them, they don’t open anything,” he said, “Or maybe give them to the maknae line. Woojin might like them.”

 

“Fine,” Seongwoo grinned. “So what does my fallen angel want from me?”

 

Daniel paused. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Umm…”

 

“Oh my God, you absolute cutie,” Seongwoo yanked at Daniel’s figure and pulled him into a crushing hug. “My angel is the most precious thing in this world. A Devil like me doesn’t deserve him.”

 

“Don’t say that, hyung,” Daniel mumbled. “Of course you deserve me…”

 

Seongwoo could cry at how sweet the moment was. “I love you, Angel,” he whispered, pressing a kiss onto Daniel’s nose, and another on his lips. “And I’m sorry again for tricking you tonight,” he chuckled breathily.

 

Daniel shook his head. “It’s not a big deal, hyung. I was just surprised.” The younger man wrapped his legs around the other, intertwining their bodies to be even closer. “Your acting is really top notch. You fooled me good, hyung...”

 

Seongwoo smiled. “As long as you know I’m not acting now,” he said, feeling sleep start to wash over him.

 

Daniel stifled a yawn and nodded. “I’m not good enough to fake what I feel for you. I hope you know that…”

 

“Shh…” Daniel’s eyes began to feel heavy. “I know, hyung.” 

 

“Good.”

 

A brief silence fell over the couple. Just as Seongwoo was about to pass out, Daniel’s voice jolted him back to consciousness. “Hyung?”

 

“What?”

 

“…I love you, too.”

 

Seongwoo exhaled the lightest whisper of a laugh. “I know.”

 

“Good night, hyung.”

 

“Good night, Angel.”

 

.  
.  
.

 

When Jisung cautiously entered the room the next morning, he exhaled with relief upon seeing the couple clothed and decent, which was immediately replaced with a surge of warmth in his chest seeing them hold each other tightly while peacefully asleep.

 

He _may_ have taken fifteen pictures and sent them to the other members with too many emojis and exclamation points to count.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a cheesy mofo.  
> \--  
> What better way to start my Thanksgiving break than by giving thanks to the beauty that was Episode 6 of Master Key? I would also like to thank Wanna One, Ongniel, and Kim Jonghyun for existing.  
> \--  
> As always, leave some kudos and some love in the comments - don't be shy!


End file.
